


Something New

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: Hvitserk introduces you to a new way to make love. IVar is there to help out.





	1. Chapter 1

You look at Ivar, mouth agape. You could tell this wasn’t one of his awful little jokes, he was completely serious. You looked at Hvitserk, who refused to meet your gaze. “You have nothing to say about this husband?” You hiss at him. “I asked him already,” Ivar chimed in, ignoring the tension between you and your spouse. “He said to ask you.” You sit back in your chair, crossing your arms. “Did he now?” You growl.

Ivar looks between you two, becoming impatient. “Well?” He snaps. “I’m not comfortable with being watched while I have sex with my husband.” You snap back. Ivar smirks. “Then I’ll participate.” He says. “I’m a fast learner.” The moment Hvitserk chuckles, Ivar’s face drops. He looks down at the table and grips the dining knife in his hands tightly. You feel a little bad for the boy, you heard about what happened with Margrethe. You didn’t think anyone was wrong with him per se, it just wasn’t meant to be.

You had to admit, you’ve always had a soft spot for Ivar. He’d been the first brother to approach you when you just moved to Kattegat, giving you a bunch of wildflowers he’d picked. You know he was attracted to you, but Hvitserk had swept you up in a storm of trouble and romance. Part of you still felt guilty for leaving Ivar in the dust.

“Fine,” You tell him. “I’ll teach you how to eat pussy like a god.” Hvitserk chokes on his food, finally raising his head to meet your gaze. “You can’t be serious.” He says. “Yes, I am.” You stand up and head to your bed. “Come, Ivar, we start now.” Ivar doesn’t need to be told twice, and throws himself to the floor to follow you. You’re curious as to how you’re going to accomplish this. Looking to Hvitserk for help, he stands, already unlacing the ties to his pants. “Oh no,” You tell him suddenly angry. He’s the reason you’re in this mess. He stops in his tracks. “You get to watch, Ivar will take care of me, won’t you Ivar?”

He nods enthusiastically, while Hvitserk throws himself into a chair with a huff. That’s what you get, you think. Ivar pulls himself up next to you, now looking unsure. You decide to just go in for the kill and grab his face, pressing your lips to his. He’s stunned for a few moments, but recovers quickly.

Ivar is a surprisingly good kisser, learning quickly by copying your movements. As the kiss continues, he gets bolder. You grunt in surprise when he slides his tongue across your bottom lip, but nevertheless you allow him entrance. He’s still unsure, but with your guidance, he gets the hang of it. Lack of air forces you two to separate. All you can do is breathe out a heavy, “Wow” to which Ivar smiles.

You get up and start untying the laces of your dress, Ivar stops you. “Can I?” he asks. You let your hands fall to your side. Ivar reaches up and makes quick work of your laces. Pushing the dress off your shoulders and past your waist, you let it pool to the floor. Ivar rests his hands on your hips, scrutinizing every detail of your body. You get a little self-conscious at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes finally roll back to you face, uncertainty coloring them. You put your hand on his cheek and give him a reassuring kiss. “Lay back Ivar,” You tell him. He does as told, swinging his legs onto the bed and fluffing the pillows. You crawl on top of him, giving him another mind-blowing kiss before scooting up and sitting on his chest.

“Go slow,” you tell him, “I’ll let you know when something feels good or not.” He nods and you scoot up further, placing your cunt over his face. He digs his finger into your thighs, from your vantage point, you can tell he’s nervous. “Hey,” You say, running your fingers through his hair. “Take you time, you’re going to do just fine.” He nods, still looking nervous. It takes him awhile, but eventually, his long, thick tongue pops out of his mouth and gives you an experimental swipe. You gasp at the feeling and he does it again.

After a few moments, your hand in his hair tightens into a fist, you have to brace yourself against the headboard. “Yes, Ivar, that’s it, you’re doing, a-amazing.” You say. “Just put a little more pressure at the little bump, yes!” You cry out, jerking your hips in pleasure. He gives your clit another experimental lick, using more pressure. “Ivar, honey,” You say, trying your best not to grind your hips, “you should suck on it from time to time as well.” You jerk your hips away from his mouth when he does. “Less teeth!” You snarl. “That’s a very sensitive area Ivar, don’t be so rough unless asked.”

“Sorry,” He mutters, bringing you back down to his face. This time, when he sucks your clit into his mouth, he’s gentle. “Yes, like that, make sure to alternate from time to time.” You tell him. With that, you let Ivar explore.

It’s a sort of thorough exploration Hvitserk isn’t known for. Yes, your husband can make you see stars in a matter of moments, but Ivar? Ivar makes a slow heat rise within, you, has you shaking and moaning and praising him for what seems like days. He wants to know every single part of you, he’s determined to memorize you, and damned if you can’t bring yourself to chastise him for that. You’re used to quick orgasms and waves of pleasure, but this is something else entirely, you don’t know if you’ll be able to give it up after tonight.

You chance a glance at you husband, to see him smiling at you, leaning back and looking relaxed. But there’s a telltale tent in his pants that tells you, you’re not done after Ivar. Honestly, you didn’t mind it. He gives you a wink and you can’t help but chuckle.

After what seems like forever, your legs begin to quake, and you can’t help but rock back and forth on Ivar’s face, letting out a string of ‘yes’s’ for him to hear. You tense for a few moments, and then let out a cry as your orgasm washes over you. Ivar helps you through it, keeping up that strange, gentle pressure you’re not used to. When it becomes too much you pull back from him and fling yourself onto the bed. Panting heavily, you look at him. “That was incredible Ivar,” You tell him. “You did really well.”

“Of course, he did, he’s a Ragnarsson.” Hvitserk says, standing up. His shirt is off and he’s already pulling on the laces of his pants. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take my wife.” Ivar nods and sits up, getting ready to go, but Hvitserk stops him with a hand to the shoulder. He looks wickedly at you. “You aren’t going anywhere brother,” He says. “We’re going to give my wife a night to remember.” Ivar looks to you, confused, you simply shrug your shoulders, just as lost as he is.

Hvitserk drops his pants and crawls over to you, giving you a very heated kiss. You can’t help but whimper into it. When he’s done, he flips you over, putting a pillow underneath your hips. You feel your face heat up, knowing what this means. “Did you know Ivar,” Hvitserk says, kissing down your spine. “That my wife is especially naughty?” You fist the furs in your hand and look away from Ivar. “Tell my brother what you really like wife,” He says, biting an ass cheek. “I like it in the ass.” You mutter, just loud enough for them to hear. It would do you no good not to get it done and over with. Hvitserk would just continue to tease you.

“Yes,” Hvitserk says, spreading your cheeks. “She does. Do me a favor brother, there’s a bottle on the stand, grab it for me.” You don’t even hear the rustling of Ivar’s movements when Hvitserk descends on your ass and gives it a good lick. The resulting moan is so loud you fear the outside world can hear it, but a second lick blows all those fears away. In your opinion, Ivar comes back too soon with the bottle of oil. Hvitserk abandons your ass to take it from him. Turning to look, you see Hvitserk smiling devilishly. To distract yourself, you turn to look at Ivar, he’s watching everything with extreme interest. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” you tell him, biting your lips as Hvitserk pours oil over your cheeks.

Ivar blushes, but begins to undo the ties of his shirt. You get on your hands and knees to help him, but Hvitserk yanks you back down. You whimper as Ivar continues. “Whoa,” You say, reaching out to run a finger over his toned chest. He’s red at the look of reverence on your face. You know he isn’t going to take off his pants, so you don’t press the issue. “Come here,” You say, leaning up again. Ivar scooches close so you can kiss him, it’s cut short when Hvitserk presses his thumb into you.

You drop back down to the furs, grabbing Ivar’s hand, using him for an anchor to stay on Midguard. You call out your husband’s name as he moves his thumb in an out of you, a slow, steady pace. “Shit,” You hear him mumbled after just a few pumps. “I can’t take it.” He pulls his thumb from you and yanks the pillow from your hips. “Hvitserk? Wha-”

He doesn’t answer you, instead, he begins to situate you how he wants you, which is you on top, your back to his chest. Pouring oil on his cock, he slips into you easily. You both groan at the feeling. “Ivar, do your brother a favor and pleasure his wife?”

Ivar moves as fast as he can, settling between your legs. He looks up at you, eye shining with some sort of emotion you can’t quite pin. You give him an encouraging smile and open for him. He wastes no time getting to work. The moment his tongue passes over your clit, you’re done. You can no longer hold yourself up and you flop back into your husband. Hvitserk, as always, begins to move within you, slow and easy. Ivar seems willing to copy him.

The sensations threaten to overwhelm you, it’s too much. Until Hvitserk gets a bright idea. “Slip two fingers inside her Ivar,” He says. “Then angle them upwards, when she cries out and jerks violently, focus on that spot.” Ivar does as instructed, and damned if he isn’t good at following orders. It takes him no time at all to find that sweet spot inside you. The moment you jerk he puts more pressure on it and begins to rub it, making sure to match Hvitserk’s pace.

One of your husband’s hands rises to tease a nipple while the other one holds you close to him. “Look at how fucking filthy you are,” He hisses in your ear. “Do you enjoy the feeling of my brother’s tongue, wife? Of his fingers?” You whimper and let your head loll onto his shoulder. He gives your neck a particularly hard bite, leaving a mark. “Just remember who you belong to, remember, you’re my wife, and mine alone. Ivar can’t have you, no one can.” He gives a hard snap of his hips and you cry out.

From there, Hvitserk and Ivar set a brutal pace for you. It doesn’t take long before your legs are shaking, your second orgasm rapidly approaching. “Ah!” Your legs close around Ivar’s head, he grunts, but continues with his pace. Instinct takes over, you begin to trash about, trying to get away from all the pleasure you’re receiving. Both Ivar and Hvitserk have the same idea at the same time and lock you in a tight embrace. “Hvitserk!” you call out, “Ivar! Shit!”

Your pleasure hits its peak and knocks you over. You come with a loud cry, both of their names on your lips. Ivar’s head his trapped between your legs and your hands claw at Hvitserk’s arms. Hvitserk comes with you, a grunt in your ear rather than his normal roar. You couldn’t care less, the orgasm too great for you to pay attention.

When you’re done, you release Ivar’s head, the boy pulls back immediately, looking perplexed. You see his mouth and chest are covered in sweat, which doesn’t make sense to you, because it’s also all over your legs and the furs. You get up weakly to look at your lower half, trying to figure out what the hell went on. “Well,” Hvitserk says, chuckling at the site, giving your shoulder a kiss. “That’s something new.”


	2. New things

“Do you trust me?” Hvitserk asks. You look at him, wondering where the question came from. You’ve just finished eating, and now he was sitting, letting the fire warm him. “Of course I do, where did that come from?” You mutter. “I want to try something new tonight,” He tells you, smirking. You frown, what on Midgard could he want to try? You thought everything he could do to you had been done before. “What is that?” You ask him, putting down the pair of pants you were sewing.

His smile grows. “Get into bed wife,” he tells you, “And I’ll show you.” You eagerly do as he asks, throwing the pants down on the chair and stripping. Before you can throw yourself into the furs, Hvtiserk was behind you, arms wrapping around your waist. “Look at my wife.” He whispers. His breath ghosts over your ear, causing you to shudder. You’d be embarrassed at how wet you already were for him if it weren’t for the fact that he had a track record of sending you to Valhalla nearly every night.

His hands trail from your hips and settle in between your legs. “How worked up is my wife tonight?” He asks, slipping a finger inside you. You both groan, but Hvitserk’s ends in a chuckle. “I had you before dinner, how can you be this wet again?” He asks, cupping a breast in his free hand and rolling a nipple between his fingers. “My appetite for my husband is almost as insatiable as his appetite for food.”

He growls. “Bed,” He orders. “Now. Ass in the air.” You scramble to oblige him, making sure your ass is as high as it will go. Hvitserk takes his time, admiring you. He places one of his rough hands on an ass cheek, caressing it slowly. This is when you really begin to get excited. Hvitserk rarely spanks you. It’s used more as a treat for being really good rather than being really bad.

His hand slips from you and you feel slightly disappointed. Situating himself behind you, he gives a kiss to that same cheek. “Now, wife,” He says, giving you a rough love bite. You groan. “I want you to stop me if you really don’t enjoy this.” Without further prompting. Hvitserk buries his tongue inside your soaking cunt. You whimper, trying to move away from him. You’re a sensitive woman, too sensitive some would say. Hvitserk relished the challenge of keeping you still.

Hvtiserk’s tongue didn’t stay inside you for long. He pulled back immediately to attack your clit, or, that’s what you assumed he was going to do. He opens your ass cheeks, and gives a swift lick to your hole. “Hvitserk!” You cry out, shocked. You don’t move away, however. There’s a long pause before you feel him shift again. This lick is slower, more hesitant, testing the waters of this possible newly found pleasure.

Your resulting moan is loud. Hvitserk laughs at you. “I take it you’re enjoying this.” He says, giving you another lick. For once you press closer to his face rather than move away. The sensation is too new, too pleasurable for you to try and escape. Hvitserk brings his hand to play with your clit while he works your ass. You can’t do anything at all but take it. Your little hut is filled with your groans, you’re busy clawing at the furs. Hvitserk pulls back and chuckles at you. “Dear wife.” He says, resting his chin on a cheek. “I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before.”

“I c-can’t help it.” You whimper. “Just, don’t stop.”

“As my wife commands.” He shift into a more comfortable position, then continues. You throw your head back and offer him encouragement in the form of a string of ‘yes’ and ‘oh Hvitserk’. The advantage of having a tongue work your ass is that Hvitserk has a free hand.

Hvitserk knows your body well, so well in fact that when he slides a finger into you, he immediately knows to press down. You’ve gotten loud with Hvitserk before, but this is the first time you’ve ever outright screamed. Hvitserk chuckles as your legs begin to shake. “That’s it wife,” He says between licks. “that’s it, come for me wife.”

His command seemed to work. Hvitserk helps you ride out your orgasm. It has to be the most powerful you’ve ever had. You’re aware of Hvitserk trying to wrangle your hips still but to no avail. When you come back to yourself, little aftershocks are still running through you. You’re laying on your front and Hvitserk is press into you, placing kisses on your shoulders. “Love?” You say. “Yes?”

“I like trying new things with you.”


End file.
